Mickey Mouse
Mickey Mouse is the King of Disney Land on Avalar and the President of the Disney Corporation. Known as one of the richest people in the universe, he owns numerous territories on several planets, such as Earth and Superbia, and is beloved by children the universe over. Nextgen Series In ''Sector LN'', Mickey sets up a contest where the girls have to find a gold chocolate bar for a chance to be in his new commercial. Although Jasminka had won the contest, Mickey was accidentally crushed by Atsuko Kagari, and the two quickly formed a small friendship. Mickey decided to let both Akko and Jasminka be in his commercial, advertising a new Olaf toy. After the commercial was complete, Akko and Mickey shared a heart-to-heart where they talked about their dreams. Mickey explained his wish to speak to Cheren Uno, the famous Earth KND leader, in the hopes of becoming friends with them. After Sector LN left, Mickey held a meeting with Gruntilda Winkybunion, who wanted his help in destroying the Supreme Leaders in an upcoming Galactic Kid Council meeting, but Mickey refused. When Gruntilda brought up "The Throne," Mickey was shocked by her knowledge on the subject, and he was left conflicted after she left. The following day, the commercial aired. However, without informing Akko beforehand, Mickey asked the commercial to be edited where Jasminka's head was pasted over Akko's body (keeping the original take of Akko as well), with the belief that his audience preferred skinnier, prettier girls. However, a frame of Jasminka's chubby body was briefly left in, to which Mickey yelled at his editor, Seth MacFarlane of the mistake. When Akko and Jasminka came to complain about the edits, Mickey provided his reasoning behind it, but the girls were very displeased. Unable to persuade Mickey to change his mind, they left. When Mickey finally contacted Cheren in the hopes of starting the alliance, the KND leader had already been informed of the incident, and turned down Mickey's offer on Sector LN's behalf. This angered Mickey greatly, but as he was able to calm himself down, he called Gruntilda and claimed to accept her deal. Later, Mickey sent soldiers to help the Appleton Kingdom fight off some Big Mom Pirates, and he asked the Appleton King to form an alliance. Afterwards, Mickey paid a visit to Luna Nova, becoming friendly with the teachers and requesting that Akko come work for Disney. Akko refused at first, and when Mickey asked to speak with her alone, he was indirectly implying something bad would happen to Luna Nova if she didn't comply. When Akko still refused, Mickey tried to manipulate the teachers into making her comply, but Akko's friends arrived to stand up for and protect her. Little did Mickey know that an invisible Sucy stole a piece of his memory, detailing the meeting with Gruntilda. When Mickey later returned to his castle, he was ambushed by Sector V, as well as Diana, all of whom were now fully aware of his dirty deeds. They threatened to expose his knowledge of "The Throne," but would stay silent if Mickey would acknowledge Sector LN as heroes, admit his folly (in a disguised fashion), and take back his offer to form an alliance with Appleton. By 2036, in Index and the World Rings, Mickey had been made the leader of the Corporate Presidents For Children's Entertainment. In The Tea Party, he watched Sector LN's magic show on Sweetopia, and was horrified at seeing Queen Sherry's rampage afterwards. Appearance Mickey is a child-sized humanoid mouse with black fur, large round ears, and a peach-colored face. He wears white gloves, black shoes, and a tuxedo. Personality Mickey presents himself as a very kind, loving, and cheerful person. He loves people of all races and wishes to put an end to war and discrimination, so that all people can live happily. His dream is to unite the universe, which he means to accomplish by buying major companies and forming alliances with other kingdoms. He wishes to do the same with the Kids Next Door, and was especially eager to make friends with Cheren Uno. However, when Cheren turned down his request, due to a controversial decision involving Akko and Jasminka, Mickey was filled with insatiable rage, unable to accept that such a kind boy would deny him. Pinning the blame on Akko and her friends, Mickey began to feel vengeful, but he didn't allow this darkness to overcome him. Going on from that, Mickey only wishes to make people happy, and nothing makes them happy like empowering female leads. However, he believes that only slender girls can inspire empowerment while fat girls would make people angry, hence was his reason for editing Jasminka's body. Abilities Mickey possesses both magic and lightbending. He blows magical, light-made kisses to his fans, but he has not used his powers in combat, yet. As the owner and ruler of Disney, Mickey has tremendous political power, able to buy almost any company he pleases, and his positive influence attributes to this. Stories He's Appeared *Sector LN *Index and the World Rings (cameo) *The Tea Party (cameo) *Pirate Wars (Post-War) Trivia "It was kind of inevitable that I make Mickey Mouse a villain, especially a Disney-style twist villain, with how incredulously beloved and popular he is and all the properties Disney owns. The thing is, though, Mickey was earnest in his goals, and he's much kinder than his ''South Park counterpart, and yet even the purest of hearts can have that tiny ounce of corruption that can quickly fester when provoked, and even he has his own controversial opinions like the matter with Jasminka."'' -Gamewizard2008 about Mickey Mouse *Mickey's evil side was partially inspired from his South Park counterpart, albeit much less obvious. *Because of Mickey's popularity, Gamewizard felt no need to describe his appearance in the story. *Dating back to 1928, Mickey is the oldest crossover in the entire Gameverse. Category:Disney Characters Category:Males Category:Magic Users Category:Lightbenders Category:Newborn Saga Antagonists Category:Kings Category:CPFCE